Kiseki No Sedai Level: Real Life
by Error 158
Summary: Une série de drabbles sur les personnages de KnB, sur tout, rien, les choses les plus gênantes comme les plus banales. /Character x Reader/
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas publié la suite de "La lumière bleu". Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer à écrire malheureusement. J'ai beaucoup d'idées mais le temps me manque. Et c'est pour ça que, pour ne pas trop vous tenir en halène, je posterai quelques drabbles ( Headcannons) de temps en temps. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience, et de votre attention à mes écris, ça me fais chaud au coeur !

Aussi, merci à Nana Umi, JuriiGothic et Grwn, mes plus fidèles admiratrices (et que j'admire aussi pareillement) pour votre soutien et vos reviews !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drabble numéro 1, situation numéro une:<strong>

**_Leurs premières fois ? (Génération des miracles, Kagami Taïga)_**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya _**: Il agit calmement... Enfin, il essayait, car il n'était pas calme du tout. Il se demandait continuellement que faire, et comment faire. Il en tremblait presque. Il n'a pas voulu compliquer encore plus les choses, donc il préféra foncer. Il finit par s'endormir dans vos bras comme un petit enfant à qui l'on a raconté une histoire.

Réellement trop mignon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kise Ryouta<strong>_ : Il était nerveux, mais vraiment excité. Il frémissait sous les nouvelles sensations, et s'est tordu à chaque contact avec votre peau. Ce fut... Comment dire... Rapide... Très rapide! Sa partie préférée fut celle quand il vous cajolait et vous caressait après vos ébats. Vous vous êtes endormie pendant ses douces caresses.

Après l'effort, le réconfort.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Midorima Shintarou<strong>_ : il était rouge. Rouge comme une tomate. Il était sur vous, essayant d'adapter son membre dans votre intimité. Il avait beau avoir lu, lu et relu plusieurs livres sur le sexe, mais, pour lui, la situation était trop réelle pour se rappeler ce qu'il a appris. «Détends-toi, Shintarou-kun» Vous lui aviez dit haletante. À la fin, il l'a juste laissé tomber les études et est devenu lui-même. Sexy, mignon et maladroit.

Qu'es ce qu'on l'aime notre quatre-yeux !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>_ : Comme tout petit pervers et narcissique qui se respecte, il était si concentré qu'il a saigné du nez. Le temps de le calmer fût long, donc vous deux aviez été obligés de vous arrêter. Vous étiez vraiment fâchée sur le coup, et lui rouge et plein de honte. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se souvient comment vous vous êtes occupé de lui après ce moment de pur mutisme, il sourit nostalgiquement... Puis perversement.

Irrécupérable.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Murasakibara Atsushi<span>_** : Il était très calme, après les instructions que vous lui avez données. Il trouvait cela très agréable, parce qu'il était couché sur le lit et vous laissez faire tout le travail. Cependant, lors de la montée d'adrénaline de vous deux, il prit les choses en main. Il fût étonné de se sentir bien et béat lors de l'acte. D'après ces paroles c'est «Doux comme un marshmallow et piquant comme les Pucho à la fin.» Après cela, il senti ses yeux se fermer, puis il finit par dormir en vous serrant dans vos bras.

Un vrai nounours !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Akashi Seijuuro<span>_** : Tout le monde pense qu'il a TOUT sous contrôle... Il pense qu'il a tout sous contrôle. Sauf vous. Il fût insolent. A chaque fois que vous bougiez, il vous tenez. Juste pour réfléchir et vous admirer. Vous en avez eu marre. Donc vous l'avez poussé sur le matelas confortable, et fait les choses à votre façon. Malgré que ses gémissements soient discrets, lors du moment fatidique, il ne put se retenir. Chose faite, il vous plaqua sur le matelas, vous regarda en chien de faïence. «Ne le dit JAMAIS à personne... Jamais.» Puis il vous embrasse fougueusement, et vous prends dans ces bras. Il vous caresse la tête et vous souhaite bonne nuit. Vous l'embrassez chastement sur les lèvres et vous tombez dans les bras de Morphée.

Un dieu absolu de rien du tout oui !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kagami Taïga<strong> _: Ça a été très long. Il l'a mis deux heures, parce que vous avez passés la première heure à rougir, à vous taquiner et à rire dans l'embarras. Mais quand l'ambiance et devenue plus torride, tout était plus facile pour lui. Il était complètement dans son élément. Atrocement sexy. Une vraie bête. L'odeur de transpiration et de luxure flottait encore dans l'air le lendemain. Même après vos ébats, il fût un ange : câlins, caresses, et bisous étaient les bienvenues.

L'homme parfait n'est pas une légende jeunes gens !

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu, c'est la première fois que j'en fais, donc c'est quelque chose à laquelle je dois m'habituer. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ce serai formidable ! Merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je publie vite mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un deuxième drabble pour vous! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture ! Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyées des reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble numéro 2, situation numéro deux :<strong>

**_En avoir envie, mais vous êtes chez ses parents et ils sont encore éveillés !_**

**_(Génération des Miracles)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya <strong>: Tout se passait bien pour le moment, puisqu'il vit avec sa grand-mère, qui, au fil du temps a perdu l'audition. Quelques petits gémissements légers se font entendre dans la chambre du bleu. Il agit beaucoup plus calmement et plus silencieusement que sa première fois. Il est rentré encore une fois en vous, et vous regarde dans les yeux. Il met sa main sur votre bouche. « _-chan... » Essayant de vous retenir de gémir autant que possible. «Ce serait horrible si elle nous entend...»

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryouta :<strong> Le fait qu'ils soient toujours éveillés l'excite beaucoup. Et sachant que l'entente même d'un faible son trahirait vous deux, cela le rend complètement fou. Vous libérez un gémissement faible d'un air impuissant sur ses coups de rein à répétition, et, il met son index sur vos lèvres. « _-cchi...» Lui aussi se retient le plus possible, à juste l'entendre parler, sa voix est rauque, et quelques spasmes se ressentent de ses cordes vocales. «S'il te plaît, soit une bonne fille, et reste silencieuse... » Vous voulez le mettre au défi. Mais il glissa un de ces doigts à l'intérieur de votre bouche avant quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintarou :<strong> Son visage est loin du vôtre. Il vous tenez par les hanches, histoire que vous soyez soutenue, collée au mur par votre dos. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la situation, mais aussi parce qu'il rougit toujours quand vous couchez ensembles. Au départ, vous ne deviez pas le faire, car cela le gênait réellement trop et que ses petites sœurs pouvaient rentrez à n'importe quel moment dans sa chambre. Et c'est bien pour ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la buanderie de la famille Midorima à vous empêcher de rigoler et de gémir vis-à-vis de son comportement sexy est maladroit. Il a fini par céder à vos avances, car la façon dont vous l'avez taquiné sous la table pendant le dîner de famille était juste trop pour lui. «Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez convaincu de le faire, _...». Il l'a chuchoté sur vos lèvres. «Mais je sais que tu adores ça... Shin-ta-rou.». Il est silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il vous embrassa chastement, vos yeux dans les siens et rougissant «Tais-toi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki :<strong> Il fût étonné de votre proposition plus qu'indécente, mais aussi vraiment heureux et excité de votre idée. Il essaye d'être calme, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être brut avec vous. Ses mouvements sont rudes, rapides et vraiment à en gémir un coup. Au moins, il essaye de rester silencieux. Il pousse en vous, tout en vous donnant de longs baisers érotiques et chauds. Mais, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il finit par vous mordre violemment le cou, suivi de multiples suçons plus voyant les uns que les autres. Atteignant la jouissance, il a fini par se cogner la tête contre la barre du lit. Vous commencez à rigoler à vous en déchirer les côtes. Faire l'amour avec Aomine, c'est toujours épique. Vous deux vous rhabillez et sortez de la chambre du bleu pour aller chercher de la glace pour son front. Croisant sa mère dans la cuisine, vous prétextez qu'il est tombé en glissant sur l'un de ces cahiers laissé en plan dans sa chambre désordonnée. La mère du bleu, finissa par l'achever par un coup de poêle sur le crâne. Quelle famille ces Aomine.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi :<strong> Lui, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Il est toujours silencieux, et calme pendant ses ébats. Vous êtes sur lui, ses mains sur votre taille, vous regardant Faire des vas et viens langoureux et romantique. Il leva son buste vous prenant désormais par la taille, et acheva le travail silencieusement par une cadence plus rythmé. Alors, ce ne serai pas normal si un de ses parents venaient vous déranger dans votre intimité.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro :<strong> Il a (ENFIN) tout sous contrôle. Il le fait lentement, mais passionnément. Il vous regarde dans les yeux, avec cette lueur de luxure sous laquelle vous ne pouvez résister. Vos longs soupirs et vos murmures pour l'appeler par son prénom l'excite encore plus. Vos lèvres touchent un instant les siennes. «Répète-le... Encore.» Et dans cet instant, dans cette danse endiablée de vos deux corps, vous oubliez que vous deux n'êtes pas seuls, ou en tout cas éveillés dans le manoir des Akashi.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour voir si je dois corriger certaines choses ! Merci de votre lecture !<p>

Error 158.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le drabble n°3, qui, j'espère vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésiter pas à me demander certains sujets par message !

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble numéro 3, situation numéro 3 :<strong>

_Nue sous votre uniforme et un petit ami en manque._

_(Génération des Miracles, Kagami)._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya <strong>: Vous vous baissez pour caresser la tête du petit Nigou, lors de l'entrainement intensif des élèves de Seirin, et une vue magnifique sur le décolleté de votre chemisier se fit voir. Seul le joueur fantôme l'aperçu, les autres trop concentrés à jouer sérieusement sous les ordres du démon Aida Riko. Vous le regardez, toute souriante, simulant l'innocence. Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ces joues sont rouges à en faire cuire un œuf. Le dernier coup de sifflet se fit entendre et vous vous levez du banc de touche. Mais, une main vous retient l'avant-bras, et vous mena jusqu'à derrière le gymnase. Vous ressentez un choc violent au dos, signe que l'on vous a plaqué au mur. Le jeune homme, quelque peu essoufflé, vous regardait dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui vous provoqua un sourire. «Il y a un problème, Tetsuy-...» Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de parler qu'une paire de lèvres se plaqua sur les vôtres. «A nous deux maintenant _-chan.»

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryouta :<strong> Vous étiez dans une des salles de classe du lycée Kaijo en compagnie du blond et de son senpai, Kasamatsu. Vous discutiez tranquillement avec les deux hommes, quand une voix se fit entendre. «Oi, Kasamatsu ! On a besoin de toi deux minutes !» Yukio s'éclipsa tout en marmonnant différents noms d'oiseaux pour le dérangement. Vous regardez la porte se fermer et tourner la tête vers le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous souriez comme une imbécile depuis tout à l'heure. «Qu'es ce qu'il y a _-cchi ?» Vous décidez de l'embrasser vivement, passant ses mains sous son uniforme. Lui, tout en continuant à vous embrasser, fit de même. Mais là. Surprise pour Ryouta. «_-cchi... Me dis pas que... Tu n'as pas de culotte ?!» Vous rigolez et rougissez, amusée de sa réaction excessive. Mais, ses traits surpris se transformèrent en deux secondes en semi colère. «T-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à te mettre ? Tu veux que je-» Maintenant, c'était vous qui boudiez. Il vous regarde d'un air complètement perdu. Donc vous décidez de vous amuser quelques peu avec lui. Une de vos mains passa sous le caleçon du blond qui échappa un faible gémissement. Vous faites des mouvements rapides sur son membre. Mais... Juste pour lui casser les pieds, vous partez alors qu'il était presque à l'orgasme. Vous fermez la porte derrière vous tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Quelle mauvaise fille vous êtes !

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintarou :<strong> Ce fut après les cours, dans la fameuse remorque que Takao conduisait tous les jours à présent. Pauvre Kazunari, c'est de l'esclavage. Et il ne se gênait pas pour se plaindre alors que vous deux êtes lovés dans la carriole en bois. «Shin-chan!» Il le dit d'une voix au bord de l'asphyxie. «Si _-chan n'était pas là, je te laisserais rentrer chez toi à pieds !» Vous soupirez, et faites un baiser chaste dans la nuque du vert, qui, lui, rougissait à vue d'œil. Juste cette sensation que vous lui faites ressentir vous rend totalement folle de lui. De son odeur. Vous décidez d'aller plus loin et essayez de le chercher. Vous lâcher un soupir à son oreille «Shintarou... J'en ai envie... Maintenant...» Le vert se braque sous vos caresses appuyées. Un ange passa. Puis, bizarrement, il se retourna vers vous. Avec un regard de... Défi ? Non. Impossible. La main bandée passa sous votre jupe. Mais s'arrêta nette. Votre culotte... «Où est-elle ?!» Takao se retourna, apparemment, Midorima avait parlé trop fort. Sous l'interrogation du noiraud, votre amant rougit de plus belle et vous rigoliez à gorge déployée. Eh bien, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki :<strong> Vous aviez faits un pari. Un sale pari. «Celui qui marque avec les yeux fermés se balade sans sous-vêtements demain !» Quelle blague ! Comment tirer les yeux fermés, alors qu'en plus vous ne pratiquez pas de basket ? Il a passé toute la journée à vous taquiner et à mettre ses mains partout. Et cela vous cassez rudement les ovaires. Pour ne pas dire les parties intimes. «Daiki, je sais que tu es frustré, mais ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire des paris ridicules...» Ah, j'ai oubliée de préciser quelque chose. Suite à votre fameux pari auquel vous avez perdu, vous avez imposé une condition qui ne plaît pas trop à votre petit ami. «Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. Privé de sexe pendant les trois semaines à venir.» Ah... Ça lui apprendra.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi :<strong> Lui ne s'en n'était même pas rendu compte. C'est Himuro qui est venu le prévenir. Alors il décide de vous approcher et dire, sans gêne, calmement. «Muro-chin m'a dit que tu avais rien en-dessous. C'est vrai _-chin ?» Vous rougissez devant l'équipe de Yosen les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Vous acquiescez vivement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. «Oh... D'accord.» Il met la main sur votre tête. «On se voit tout à l'heure ? Je veux acheter des Maiubo.» Il vous embrasse sur le front et repart faire le pilier sous le panier. Vous sortez du gymnase abasourdi. Mais bon, on peut le pardonner. Un mec aussi mignon et innocent, ça n'existe plus de nos jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuuro :<strong> Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi, mais vous sentiez qu'il le savait. Comment ? Ça, c'est autre chose. «L'entraînement est fini. Vous pouvez aller au vestiaire.» La voix solennelle du rouge résonna dans le gymnase rempli de l'équipe Rakuzan, qui, vous, enfin, essayait de vous mater en douce. C'est sûr qu'une aussi belle fille comme vous, sortir avec un mec se prenant pour un dieu à longueur de temps... Ça porte à confusion. Les joueurs partirent se changer, et Seijuuro vous rejoignit, un faible sourire aux lèvres. «Pas trop fatigué, Seijuuro-kun ?» Il vous regarda, amusé. «A quoi joues-tu, _ ? A me rendre fou ?» Ah, il avait compris. «Tout le monde a vu ton m...» Vous étiez la seule autorisée à lui donner des gifles. Mais celle-là est partie sans faire attention. Il retenu votre main et vous tira sur lui. Maintenant à califourchon sur ses hanches, Akashi ne put se retenir de passer une main sous votre jupe d'uniforme. «Depuis ce matin... J'attendais ça. Mais... Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer... Au risque de me tenter, et tu sais comment je suis... Quand l'on me cherche. Surtout de cette manière _-chan.» Oh, il épelait votre prénom d'une manière si sexy. Il commença à vous embrasser, caresser vos fesses dénudées et toucher sous votre chemise, et vous à lui caresser le torse. Sauf que. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les joueurs d'un œil meurtrier. Leurs corps tremblant, ils décidèrent de partir. Vous rougissez framboise, et décider de remettre votre partie de jambes en l'air à plus tard. Mais votre amant n'était pas de cet avis. «Allons dans le vestiaire d'en face, _.» Vous avez-t-il chuchoté. Et c'est d'un sourire qu'il vous porta comme une princesse jusqu'au lieu prédit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taïga :<strong> Comme quelques fois après l'entraînement, vous vous retrouvez dans les vestiaires. Tous les deux. Puis, après vos ébats souvent vous allez avec lui sous les bains, vous rhabillez et repartez main dans la main. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Deux bras puissants vous entourèrent par derrière et une paire de lèvres vous embrassa le crâne d'un geste doux. «Taïga, tu es plein de sueur...» Il mit son nez dans votre cou, et, de nature très chatouilleuse, vous échapper un souffle, montrant votre amusement. Il vous embrassa la nuque. «Oi les jeunes ! On n'est pas dans une chambre ici hein ! Kagami au vestiaire !» Ah, Hyuuga. Vous étiez sur que Riko lui interdisait quoi que ce soit, même pas de vous regarder. Quel rageur celui-là. Kagami vous lâcha avec un soupir d'agacement et parti se changer. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme ainsi que Kuroko sortirent en premier du vestiaire. «Je lui ai promis un milkshake à la vanille. Tu nous accompagne _ ?» Il vous sourit d'un air chaleureux. Vous acceptez l'invitation, sans faire d'histoires. Sur le chemin vous vous teniez la main, tout simplement par pure habitude. Arrivée au fast-food, Kuroko insiste pour prendre la commande pour que vous et sa lumière puissiez vous asseoir. La queue pour commander à première vue est... Longue. Soudain, vous sentez une main puissante vous agripper l'avant-bras et vous amener dans les sanitaires du restaurant. Plaquée au mur, deux mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent sur tout votre corps. «Tu crois que j'avais pas vu, baka ?» La voix suave de Kagami se fit entendre dans vos oreilles. Un suçon par ci. Une morsure par là. Le mélange de vos deux corps, collés contre le mur froid. Vos deux gémissements mêlés. L'orgasme. Puis, la redescente. Kagami, satisfait, sortie en vitesse et vous chuchota doucement «Rhabilles-toi comme ça une autre fois, et tu verras que je serai moins doux avec toi... _.» Et c'est à moitié décoiffée et avec votre mine rougissante à vue d'œil que le sixième joueur fantôme vous attendait à vos places habituelles, un milkshake à la vanille en main. Taïga vous donna une fessée avant de vous asseoir, vous faisant sursauter. Ah, quel mauvais garçon celui-là...

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Merci de votre lecture !<p>

Error 158.


End file.
